Gomenasai
by reychop
Summary: Coming from a conservative family, Naruto denied Sasuke sex unless they got married which resulted in Sasuke cheating on him. Naruto left to clear his mind. But years later, he came back, completely changed. Will Sasuke save his love? SasuNaru
1. Prologue

Gomenasai

Gomenasai

Summary: Coming from a conservative family, Naruto denied Sasuke sex unless they got married which resulted in Sasuke cheating on him. Naruto left to clear his mind. But years later, he came back, completely changed. Will Sasuke save his love? SasuNaru Inspired by Gomenasai by TATU

Konoha had undergone a rapid development. From studying the ninja arts and chakra manipulation, their sciences has evolved immensely allowing them access to a more advance and complex technology integrated with chakra and magical properties. Due to the merging of these two powerful ideas, Konoha became one of the first and major villages to ever contribute to the advancement of Fire country.

Years of development, and a new era began. An era of chakra-enforced technology became a very comforting condition for our beloved ninjas.

In a well-lighted room, a golden-haired 16-year old boy entered and dropped to his bed from exhaustion.

"Whew! This day sure is tiring. Stupid teachers, giving so many missions and homework! Heh!" He whined to himself as he opened his laptop computer and entered his channeled chakra to it. As it recognizes its owner's data, it opened, revealing thousands of unfinished homework.

"Gahh!! I'll never finish these on time! I guess it's time for Mr. Ramen for me!!" He smiled warmly to himself and pressed a vending machine next to him and a cup of miso ramen appeared. As Naruto began eating, he took the time of doing his homework, trying to keep himself awake by the ramen's stimulating effect.

It was near midnight when Naruto was nearly done with his work. The ramen kept him company as he tried to fight off sleep. As the laptop beeped, Naruto jumped from his chair and punched the air. "Yatta!! I'm finally done!! Woohooo!!" Naruto rejoiced as he saved his work and jumped on the bed excitedly.

Naruto was about to close the lights when he heard someone entering the room.

"Good evening to you Sasuke!" Naruto chirped happily upon realizing who came in.

"Hn." Sasuke walked towards him and greeted him with a hug.

"Sasu?" Naruto said uncertainly as Sasuke remained silent for a few minutes.

"Shhh." Sasuke signaled him to keep quiet and pulled him for a passionate kiss. Though Naruto was confused at first, he finally returned the kiss fiercely upon realizing what had happened. Naruto and Sasuke nipped, tugged, kissed and liked at each other's lips as they took in the taste of each other. Naruto felt he was in heaven for a moment, but he was broken out of his trance when Sasuke began to speak in a husky voice.

"You know I love you, right, dobe?"

"Of course! I love you too, you know!" Naruto said, not knowing the real reason why Sasuke was asking him. He looked up to see a huge smirk on Sasuke's face.

"Good!" Without saying anything else, Sasuke captured Naruto's lips and pulled him in for another searing kiss. Unknown to Naruto, Sasuke's hands slipped in his shirt and explored his muscled abdominal.

They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, enjoying each other's taste and being in their loved one's embrace. But that peace was broken when Naruto felt Sasuke pulled at his shirt and attempted to remove it, his other hand busily undoing Naruto's lower school uniform's zipper.

Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke off of him. "Bastard! Didn't I tell you we shouldn't do this?" He said angrily.

"But Naru-chan, you love me right?" Sasuke whined, but it was evident that he is annoyed.

"Sasu… It's not right to do this when we're not married! You know that right? Believe me, I truly love you, but it's not just right to do this at this time. Please be patient" Naruto said softly, sensing the other's irritation.

"So you felt that our relationship isn't right? I loved you Naruto! Or are you just playing with my feelings in leading me to believe that you love me?"

"Sasuke, I told you time and time again! It's not right!" But all Naruto got is a back facing a way from him and disappearing in the distance.

"Whatever!" At that, Naruto felt Sasuke stalked off to the living room. He sighed as he laid on his bed, spending time to wait for Sasuke. But sadly for him, Sasuke never returned.

Morning finally greeted Naruto's face. He yawned as he looked at the clock. "Gahhh!! Nooo, It's 6:00 am!! I'm going to be late!" He said as he dashed to the bathroom. Within just 5 minutes, he finished bathing and went to the kitchen. And after eating for 10 minutes, he got dressed and tried looking for Sasuke.

But he was disappointed to see not a single trace of Sasuke.

When Naruto glanced at the clock, it said "6:30". Forgetting about Sasuke, he ran out of his house and went to his classroom, only to be greeted by "Orochimaru-sensei is not well, first period class is free for all."

Naruto sighed as he started looking for Sasuke. When he finally found him, Sasuke merely stared at him and left, not even saying a single word. This annoyed Naruto, to the point that it took all of his willpower not to punch the bastard. Naruto just shook his head and walked on, no longer realizing that he got past the school gate.

Naruto found himself on the park. He felt rather confused on how he got here, but he thought that he needed some fresh air to think. Sasuke had been acting strange lately. Was it because he hadn't had sex with him? No way! Naruto know that Sasuke love him too much, he should realize that Naruto isn't comfortable with it at the moment.

"_But why damnit! Why was that bastard acting like this!" _Naruto was about to punch a tree when he heard someone's voice.

"Naruto? Why are you doing here? Why weren't you at class?"

"O-Orochimaru-sensei!! I thought you were absent!"

The man just sighed. "Yes, I was, Naruto-kun. I was just preparing for something."

"Come on sensei! Tell me what's bothering you! Please?" Naruto said playfully knowing that Orochimaru could never resist him when he used his childish voice.

Orochimaru just smiled sadly and sat beside Naruto. "Naru, I know I can trust you right?"

"Of course Orochimaru-sensei!! I, the great Uzumaki Naruto is always ready for you!" Naruto pumped out his chest for added effect which made Orochimaru laughed. "So, what's bothering you sensei?

"I—I'm leaving tonight. I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"What? You're going to be reassigned?"

"No, I'm leaving to Otogakure. I think I'll start a new life there."

"What? You stupid bastard! Why didn't you planned on telling me this sooner! I should have bought you something to remember me by!"

"It's not important Naru."

"But it is! Ne ne, sensei! Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why would you leave? I mean you're a respected teacher! You have high status! And lastly, you're the best friend of the future hokage!" Naruto pointed to himself and grinned widely, but all he got is a sad look from Orochimaru.

"Sensei?" Orochimaru just cried. Naruto cringed at the sight for he never saw him crying like this. Orochimaru is always pictured as a disciplinarian and a strict teacher. Not knowing what else to do, he hugged his sensei and patted his back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Orochimaru stiffened at first but nodded his head.

"Well, it started yesterday."

Flashback

"Oi, Jiraiya-kun! Do you want to watch a movie with me or something? I'm done with my lesson plan, I already studied my lessons and I'm already done with my work. So, what do you say?" Orochimaru said in his usual cheerful voice. He may be professional and strict towards others but he cannot deny his true love of showing his real self.

He walked towards Jiraiya and hugged him from behind. Orochimaru licked his lips and whispered into Jiraiya's ears. "What do you say, Jiraiya-sama?" But instead of getting his usual reaction, Jiraiya just snapped at him.

"Would you leave me alone for awhile Orochimaru? Everyone's not as smart as you! I have work to do now leave me alone!" He said angrily which threw him off-guard.

"Oh Jiraiya-sensei, you don't mean that right? You love me too much!" He grinned knowing that this usually made Jiraiya calm and cheery.

"Hmp! As if someone could love a snake like you! I MEAN Look at you! You are nowhere near those women I fantasized about! You're pale, nerdy, and inexperienced, not to mention innocent of the word sex!"

"That's not true Jiraiya!"

"Whatever. Just leave me alone!"

"Fine!" Orochimaru turned his back.

End of Flashback.

"That's what happened Naruto! He simply told me that he wants to be alone! He didn't even bothered to look for me! I then found out he was with that big-chested Tsunade! Can you believe it? We were together for twenty years! And he dumped me for some girl he had just met?"

"Sensei, maybe you need to talk to him?" Naruto offered his best advice.

"No Naruto. I think I'll go back to doing those experiments of mine. But this time, it wont be the same."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be starting a new project. And guess what? It'll make the ultimate tool for me."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Just remember this Naruto, emotions are the major thing that kills a person! I realized that now. Don't let something as emotion be your downfall. Well, I think I'll be going. I'm planning on working with my assistant, the current Otokage of Otogakure. Oh, and I'll always send you email, so don't be sad!" Orochimaru grinned and Naruto just pouted.

"Hmp! I'll bet you're more than willing to take care of your pet than email, little me!"

"Maybe, Kukukuku…." Orochimaru joked.

"Bastard!"

"Hey!" Orochimaru responded. As he looked at his watched, he realized the time.

"Naruto, I think it's time to leave. You're next period is starting soon."

"I guess. Well I'll see you later ne?"

"Of course."

At that, the two parted. Naruto kept on walking, still wondering about Orochimaru's last piece of advice.

Chapter Summary: The chapter introduced much about the konoha's changes and inform about new elements used in the story. It also aims to show how Naruto and Sasuke began to drift apart. Also, Orochimaru in this story will be playing a big role later on, as was hinted in the last part wherein Orochimaru's advice planted something within Naruto.

Story's Objectives: The story aims to show how pride and lust ruins something which could turn out good. The story also aims to introduce new concepts of love wherein love isn't just about sex and that people should realize that sexual intercourse is a sacred ritual of the two lover's union, not just a play or fun. May you all pick some important values, lessons and insights in this story.

Next Chapter: Chapter 1: The beginning of an End


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of an End

Chapter 1: The Beginning of an End

Chapter 1: The Beginning of an End

-o-o-o-

Naruto was humming to himself happily. It is now Saturday and yet he and Sasuke haven't spoken to each other yet. But he had a brilliant plan to fix their relationship. He grabbed his frog wallet.

"Hello Kaeru-chan! I have been filling you up for a few weeks by now, I hope you're full!" He grinned as he pat the frog's stomach. "Because you're going to help me today! I'll just get a few yen and that's all, I swear you won't get deflated! So can I have a few coins, please?"

Naruto propped the frog and held it at the back of the head as he move it up and down to signal it agreed. "Yes!! You're the best Kaeru-chan! With your help, I'll be able to cheer up Sasuke in no time. And I'll make sure it will be the best one he'll ever have!"

Naruto pumped his fist into the air as he rushed to do his daily chores.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke was sulking in a park. He was sexually frustrated, bored and irritated. He hasn't talked to Naruto for a week and that fuels more to his frustration. He growled under his breath.

He was so sexually-deprived that he could actually feel screwing someone who he sees first.

Then, as an answer to his prayer, he saw Sakura passing through the park. Sakura is a die-hard fan and the leader of his fan-club. She also claimed to be crazily in love with him. As Sasuke stared at the figure, a sudden idea clicked in his mind.

As his smirk widened, he called on to her, "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura flipped her head to the origin of that deep, enchanting voice and upon seeing here one-true love, she quickly waved her hand. "Sasuke-kun!!"

"Sakura? Would you like some tea? We can go to my house." His smirk widened even more.

Sakura's face brightened at the thought of having tea with her crush. Then smiling widely, she replied, "Of course Sasuke! How could I refuse?"

Sasuke just smiled as they went on their way…

-o-o-o-

Naruto looked at the scenery before himself, pleased with the hard work he had done. He was at their garden. It was located about a few meters from their apartment.

The atmosphere is romantic. Scented candles and fragrant flowers adorned the room. White sheets, as Naruto thought that symbolizes purity and peace, laced around the furniture that graced the room as extravagant designs stood out, matching with the white light from the bright full moon.

Soft, calming music rang throughout the room, which made Naruto even more giddy and excited. He expected things to go smoothly, as he had perfectly planned everything. He know that he was not at fault but still, as a responsible boyfriend, he thought that he might do something to make peace with his beloved.

As he looked around, he saw his deflated frog wallet and picked it up. He looked at it directly in the eye and grinned sheepishly. "Gomen Kaeru-chan. I never knew that hiring a caterer and a romance dinner decorator would be this expensive. But, as a man of my word, I promise to fill you up. I'll work hard, promise! But for now, I got to work hard on gaining back Sasuke. He had been upset lately and I'll make sure he's ok."

He then placed the wallet near the gramophone as well as the poem and letter he planned to read to Sasuke later on. After seeing that things were in order, he dressed up in his tuxedo.

Naruto stared at his own reflection and smiled, satisfied with his look. And with a new determination growing within him, he set out to meet his beloved.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke smirked evilly at the writhing Sakura under him. They hadn't reached a more intimate level, just light kissing, touching and blowjob. Sasuke would be satisfied by oral sex, but due to his, long period of sexual deprivation, he decided that he deserved more.

As he ripped the last article of Sakura's clothing, the door opened wide revealing a very shocked Naruto. As Sasuke turned to see him, their eyes met, and the all the colors had been drained from Sasuke's face.

-o-o-o-

A few minute walk and Naruto found himself at their back door. As the house was dark, he figured that Sasuke might be asleep.

He grinned to himself. He'll just have to surprise him. Creeping and walking ever so carefully as not to make a sound, he was greeted by groans and moans as he neared their bedroom. Scowling at the idea of Sasuke masturbating, he set out and tried to open the door to reprimand his self-control-lacking boyfriend, only to find out that the door is locked.

After hearing a scream, and a loud "thud", he became worried and in his nervousness, he rushed at the door with his left shoulder and brought it down, hoping to take Sasuke's offender by surprise, only to find himself surprised by the sight that greeted him.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a horrified expression. He never expected Naruto to show up this early. Sakura stared at him and was about to question him why he stopped. But when she saw a rage-filled creature in front of them, she decided to keep quite.

Naruto's eyes turned red. His fangs grew and his claws grew sharper and longer. This is his bloodline and would only appear during emotional stress, such as sadness, anger or at times of danger. And this situation is not an exception. It drove all Uzumakis to rage-filled creatures, losing their judgment and allowing their anger to control their actions.

"Sasuke!!" A deep, animal-like voice shook Sasuke out of his reverie and before he could explain himself, he felt a sharp pain on his left cheek and warm, reddish substance flowing out of it. The next thing he knows is Sakura screaming, "Oh my god, blood!! Aah!! Monster!" and she ran out of the apartment, unaware for the fact that she's still naked.

"How dare you, you fucking bastard!!" Naruto screamed, his claws still dripping blood from the wound he just caused Sasuke.

Finally brought back to his senses, Sasuke finally gained his voice. "Naruto, wait, I can explain." He stared fearfully at the half-fox half-human in front of him.

"Explain? Don't make me laugh. They say a picture is worth a thousand words and now I finally proven it. Your blatant display of infidelity is enough to prove that you don't really love me!"

"Naruto, I didn't meant to--" But before he could continue, he was slapped by one of the nine tails that was swaying furiously behind his love.

"You will regret what you did Sasuke! I promise I will make your life as miserable as I can. You will pay! You will realize your mistakes." Naruto ran out of the door and ran into the backyard, picking his wallet and jumping off the wall, sprinting as fast as he could straight to the train station, before reverting to his original form.

-o-o-o-

Sasuke was frozen, but not before as Naruto sprinted out of the room, one of his tails hit him and returned him back to the land of the living. Realizing what has just happened, he tried to run after Naruto, but he sure was fast and before he could continue running, he saw the place Naruto prepared for him and immediately saw the letter Naruto wrote.

Sasuke sank to the ground as regret and sadness surrounded him. He was too angry with himself. Angry that he disregard Naruto's effort to be at peace with him while he just forgot about their commitment and cheated on his boyfriend just because he wont have sex with him.

He was so ashamed with himself. But what's done is done. And he knows that it cannot be undone no matter how many tears he shed.

-o-o-o-

Somewhere in Otogakure…

Orochimaru opened the door to reveal a very exhausted figure. He stared at it, noting the ripped clothing of the young man and as he stared at the face, he finally spoke in an emotionless voice.

"Naruto, is that really you? What happened?"

"Orochimaru-sensei? You've changed a lot." All he got was a smirk.

"Indeed. Now come inside, and let's try to talk about things."

"Hai." Naruto did his best to keep his voice steady, but it was when Orochimaru led him inside did he lost it. He hugged Orochimaru and sobbed on his chest.

Curiosity and concern struck Orochimaru. "Naru-chan? What's the matter?" He asked.

"That bastard! He cheated!" Was all Naruto could say. Understanding dawned on Orochimaru. Desperate to help his student, he carried him to his bedroom and brought him clean clothes. As Naruto finished changing, Orochimaru sat on his bed and talked to him.

"Naruto, remember my last advice?" He asked, trying to avoid the subject.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused as to what his sensei is referring to.

"Emotion kills. Do not let it be your downfall. Forget about him. Do not let your emotions lead you to depression. It will be your weakness."

Naruto looked at him sadly and with a soft voice, he asked, desperate to rid himself of the pain in his chest. "But how? I love him! And I still do. I can't just accept that he isn't patient with me that he did it with another!"

Orochimaru just comforted him by rubbing his back, forming circles with his palm. "Remember the experiment I talked about? I perfected it." He said, smiling proudly to himself.

"Really? I doubt it." Naruto managed to joke despite the feeling of emptiness he had.

"What? Me? The great Orochimaru failed to create a technique? That's impossible!" Naruto snorted and shot him an unbelieving look.

"Really? And what would this technique be?" He asked innocently and Orochimaru just looked at him impassively.

"When that bastard Jiraiya left me for some woman he just met, I was furious. I exhausted myself, researching on how to stop the pain. I can't just wallow in self-pity and depression, or my immortality project would suffer."

"After weeks of researching, I found an interesting fact about our chakra pathways. Do you ever wonder why we always refer to our heart when we say I love you, or express emotions?"

Naruto just nodded and he continued. "That's because there's a special kind of chakra network that surrounds our heart. This network of chakra pathways protects the heart from any harmful damage, since, as you know, our chest isn't enough to protect it, with all the missions and jobs we are doing."

"This network, is called, Joucho. As they protect the heart, the brain direct it to perform several operations based on the stimulus it received from the environment. Emotions are the major stimulus that Joucho responds to. It is sensitive to it and more responsive to emotions than other stimuli."

"When we are happy, the stress level in our brain is low. Which cause our brain to think that we are not in danger and it releases the tension in the body, thus causing the Joucho to relax."

"When we are sad or angry however, our brain thinks that, since this is a negative emotion, then there is something threatening its system and this resulting in contraction of various organs and chakra pathways. As the Joucho contract, it squeezes our heart. The higher the stress and negative emotions, the stronger it contracts and that's the reason why we hurt when we feel anger or sadness."

"The Joucho is triggered by a small gland in our brain. This gland is responsible for all emotions in our systems and the stress counter. As no one discovered it yet, I named it the **Shinki."**

Naruto's mouth hangs open. "I don't understand a thing." He said as he pouted.

"You will in time. Anyway, upon discovering it, I developed a jutsu to stop it from functioning."

Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "But wouldn't that affect our performance as ninjas? I mean if you remove the stress counter, then would it affect our reflexes?"

"Interesting point! But as I looked at it, another fact made its presence known. When you remove the Shinki, the Joucho will forever be constricted. But since its stress counter is gone, it would assume that its stress level is below normal, and thus constricts the heart but not too tight for the host to feel pain."

"By doing this, it will present various advantage for the user of the jutsu. Not only will you lose your emotions, but it will direct your body to permanent guard. No one will ever catch you unaware as your system is in constant guard, no longer registering the word safe."

Naruto asked his question again. "Wouldn't that be leaving in fear?"

"No. As you can see, different emotions are triggered by different stress level. Since the stress counter is at negative 1, and will remain that way forever, it will not register any emotion, and thus you will not feel any."

"Oh… Sounds good." Orochimaru's lips twitched into a smile.

"I know. That's what geniuses are!" Orochimaru said in a monotone voice, but Naruto know it was meant as a joke. He understood that Orochimaru can no longer express his emotions as a result of the jutsu.

"Hmp…"

"Well, shall we do it on you then?"

Naruto thought hard. This would mean that he can no longer smile, feel excited and live the life he used to. But remembering his promise, how could he make Sasuke's life miserable when he feels emotions? Connecting the pieces, he concluded that with emotions, he can't just hurt the one he loved. But he wasn't sure, so he asked Orochimaru.

"Sensei? Can this be reversed?"

"Why would I want it reversed? I am perfectly happy with the results." He said, despite the side-effect that he can no longer correctly display his emotions.

"What if I changed my mind?"

"I'm afraid you can't reverse it. But since you were only bent on ridding yourself of those emotions, then I'll make it so that it will only remove half of the Shinki's influence. I will train you as to how to control your emotion. With only half of the Shiki's influence, I am sure that you will be rid of your pain in no time, while still able to express happiness and positive emotions. So, shall we start then?"

"Hai!" Naruto enthusiastically replied.

Orochimaru performed several seals and as he yelled, "Nikushimi no Jutsu!" His necked lengthened and bit Naruto on his neck.

As he did so, Naruto yelled in pain as a seal appeared just above his shoulders. The seal is like the cursed mark but it has a heart inside, with a message inscribed in Japanese characters surrounded it and a chain-like marking surrounded the entire seal.

As he recovered from the shock, Naruto felt…

…. Freedom!

But is it really the freedom he wanted?

-o-o-o-

Chapter summary: This chapter talks about how Sasuke and Naruto's relationship finally broke. It also tells about Naruto's meeting with Orochimaru and aims to explain how Naruto will change in the future chapters. The long talk from Orochimaru aims to make the seal as realistic as it is. By the way, Joucho means emotions and Shinki means feelings. And Nikushimi no Jutsu means The ninja arts of Hatred. These three terminologies are just made up.

Next chapter: Two interlude would follow after this chapter. The first will narrate how life for Sasuke is and how he feels after Naruto left, and the other, well, it's a secret. Hehehe. Se you all later!


End file.
